Son secret
by lady draygone
Summary: Depuis quelques mois, Harry Potter nourrit quelques soupçons vis à vis de sa meilleure amie. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru découvrir un jour que son secret était en réalité bien plus lourd que ce qu'il se l'imaginait.


Harry Potter frappa trois coups à la porte de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Aucune réponse. Il soupira, la devinant plongée dans un bouquin passionnant, et frappa de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse.

Résigné, il allait transplaner lorsque son regard dévia sur le dossier qu'il tenait à la main. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retarder l'échéance. Il avait besoin de sa signature avant de partir en congé le lendemain.

Décidé, il sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés et y trouva celle de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Les lèvres pincées, mécontent de ce qu'il devait faire pour passer des vacances tranquilles, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure.

À son grand étonnement, la porte était déjà ouverte. Intrigué, il poussa doucement le battant de bois verni et pénétra dans le vestibule. Celui-ci, impeccablement ordonné, était néanmoins plongé dans une semi obscurité.

Curieux et à la fois inquiet, il dégaina sa baguette avant de visiter la prochaine pièce. En se dirigeant vers le séjour, son regard se déporta vers la cuisine. Il y jeta un œil et fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus anxieux.

L'état de la pièce était lamentable. Il y régnait une telle pagaille que le Survivant se demanda un instant s'il était bel et bien dans le bon appartement, tant cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme. Au vu de la vaisselle cassée, de la nourriture gisant partout, du frigo éventré et de la table fracassée, il conclut sans nul doute qu'une dispute y avait éclaté. Une dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu s'il en jugeait par la bouteille de lait qui continuait à déverser son contenu sur le carrelage blanc.

Ce n'était pas naturel. Ce n'était pas Hermione. Si le cas de la dispute, fut-elle aussi violente qu'en laissait présager les dégâts, était fort probable, le fait de trouver ce désordre était anormal. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais rien laissé en cet état s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave.

De plus en plus inquiet, il prit le chemin du salon. Il fut quelque peu rassuré du calme régnant, jusqu'à une nouvelle fois découvrir un désordre n'appartenant pas au caractère de la propriétaire des lieux.

À défaut de trouver diverses denrées jonchant le sol, ce fut des paires de chaussures à outrance qui peuplaient le parquet. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, de tous les styles, et durant un instant, il se mit à plaindre celui qui avait du subir les assauts de sa furie d'amie et être la cible de tous ces projectiles.

Puis, faisant le tour du salon, déposant au passage le dossier sur la grande table, il remarqua que l'immense miroir fixé sur l'immense pan de mur et qui valait à lui seul une immense petite fortune avait était fissuré sur toute sa surface.

Il se demandait dans quel état devait se trouver son amie pour avoir brisé son miroir préféré, mais sa plus grande interrogation résidait dans le lieu où pouvait se trouver la jeune femme, l'appartement étant, au premier abord, vide.

Il soupira, et ses yeux glissèrent le long du mur, se tournant vers le couloir, et finirent par se fixer au sol. Il se tourna complètement, et s'accroupit à l'orée du couloir, pour mieux observer l'infime objet ayant retenu son attention. Il le prit de ses doigts, l'approcha de son visage et put enfin analyser « l'indice » comme étant un simple bouton, qu'il devinait de manchette, et qui semblait avoir été sauvagement arraché.

Il était tout à ses réflexions et autres hypothèses sur « l'enquête » lorsqu'un bruit sourd lui parvint d'une des chambres. Un instant, il pensa au chat d'Hermione, cette boule de poil orange faisant de vieux os, mais il se rappela subitement que l'animal passait la journée les yeux fermés.

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, et se releva promptement, sa baguette toujours dans une main, le bouton dans l'autre, et observa le couloir. Tout comme le vestibule, et contrairement à la cuisine ou au séjour pourvus de larges baies vitrées et autres fenêtres, il était plongé dans l'obscurité.

S'éclairant de sa baguette à l'aide d'un _Lumos, _il distingua clairement l'allée qui n'avait rien à envier à l'état des précédentes pièces visitées.

Après vaisselle, nourriture, puis chaussures, ce fut au tour de vêtements de décorer le luxueux sol de l'appartement.

À cet instant, Harry Potter pensa qu'il était peut-être préférable de ne pas savoir dans quel état se trouvait sa meilleure amie, mais cette information se trouva sans nul doute mal interprétée par son cerveau, puisqu'il sentit ses jambes se mouvoir et le pousser à s'enfoncer dans le long couloir.

Il passa tout d'abord devant une cape de sorcier, de couleur sombre -il plissa les yeux et baissa sa baguette- noire exactement, qui semblait onéreuse et cousue sur mesure. Puis son regard s'attarda sur une cravate tout aussi noire que la cape et qui paraissait elle-même tout aussi dispendieuse que la chemise qui suivait. Il se pencha sur celle-ci, également de couleur noire -il finirait par croire que l'homme se rendait à un enterrement- elle avait l'allure de ces chemises à deux cents gallions pièce que vendait le nouveau magasin de l'Allée des Nantis. Il saisit l'une des manches du bout des doigts, et reconnut l'infirme dont il tenait un membre pas plus gros qu'une mornille à la forme circulaire et au teint argenté.

Après avoir déposé le bouton à sa place, il se releva, inspectant de nouveau du regard le reste du couloir. Après la chemise, il y avait une pièce de lingerie -il s'empourpra en devinant la taille du bonnet, le même que sa femme- digne du prix de la chemise gisant non loin et d'un travail délicat et minutieux -certainement brodé main.

Il s'empressa de passer à l'élément suivant et tomba sur une longue ceinture de cuir noir, à la boucle en argent, il passa vite, de peur de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité d'or blanc. Il n'en aurait été, à vrai dire, nullement surpris.

Le vêtement suivant, le laissa quelques instants pantois. Une légère robe aux fines bretelles et à la couleur immaculée traînait nonchalamment par terre, et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas penser à comment et pourquoi ce vêtement se trouvait à ce stade et pas deux vêtements plus tôt.

Son regard glissa rapidement vers le pantalon noir qui suivait, préférant ne pas s'y attarder, tout comme il ne s'attarda pas sur une paire de chaussures impeccablement cirées et sur une paire de chaussettes, toutes deux éparpillées.

Il se trouva alors rapidement face à une porte qu'il reconnaissait bien. C'était la chambre de son amie. La porte n'était pas correctement fermée, et un rai de lumière filtrait entre le battant et le chambranle. Cette mince ouverture laissait également sourdre des bruits étouffés, discrets pour la plupart, mais néanmoins particulièrement explicites. Des murmures, des gémissements et des soupirs qui l'embarrassèrent jusqu'à lui faire baisser les yeux de gêne.

Mais le rouge qui lui montait alors aux joues ne fut rien comparé au carmin qui l'assaillit lorsqu'il distingua à ses pieds une petite boule de tissu, qu'il analysa très rapidement comme la seconde pièce de lingerie constituant l'ensemble qu'avait dû porter son amie quelques instants plus tôt.

Un grognement rauque provenant de la chambre permit au Survivant de retrouver ses esprits.

Faisant fi de sa curiosité maladive, de ses réflexes d'auror, et surtout de son besoin de voir ses soupçons confirmés, il se décida. Discrètement, il voulut faire volte-face et s'enfuir au plus vite de l'appartement.

Mais la maladresse et la malchance combinées, firent qu'il ne réussit qu'à s'empêtrer dans le sous-vêtement traînant à ses pieds. Paniquant, il voulut se rattraper silencieusement mais ne parvint qu'à vaciller dangereusement jusqu'à atterrir sur la porte de la chambre, qu'il cogna de l'épaule.

Il ne sut dire par quel miracle il ne s'étala pas de tout son long, épargnant à son nez une rencontre fortuite et désagréable avec un caleçon blanc gisant au pied du lit.

Aussitôt son équilibre retrouvé, il s'empressa de fermer les yeux, désireux d'échapper à cette vision de sa meilleure amie dans une position qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible -malgré l'immense originalité de Luna, sa très chère épouse.

Les occupants du lit démesuré sursautèrent bruyamment, devenus livides tout d'un coup.

D'un pâle inquiétant, le visage d'Hermione Granger passa à une teinte cramoisie dès qu'elle reconnut l'importun. Son compagnon roula vivement sur le côté, tandis qu'elle prenait une position assise plus respectable tout en tirant rapidement le drap sur son corps dénudé.

— Harry ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-elle, submergée par la panique.

Ce dernier, qui s'était laissé tombé sur un confortable fauteuil entre la porte et le lit, rigola jaune.

— Je crois, Hermione, qu'il est difficile de se tromper.

Il tenta un discret coup d'œil vers les deux amants. La jeune femme avait l'air totalement paniquée, avec ses yeux fuyants, ses joues rougies d'embarras, et les cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais. Son compagnon, en revanche, nonchalamment assis dans le lit ne paraissait nullement gêné, bien que furieux d'avoir été dérangé.

Puis, tout se passa si vite que Harry eut du mal à comprendre. Les deux amants se regardèrent et en un battement de cil, chacun se jeta sur sa baguette, traînant au pied du lit.

Les réflexes de l'auror réussirent néanmoins à faire échouer leur tentative et Harry les désarma tous deux en un unique mouvement du poignet. Les baguettes s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans sa main libre.

Il regarda ensuite le couple, surpris de leur réaction, mais surtout de leur synchronisation parfaite. A croie qu'ils s'étaient entraînés.

— Vous alliez vraiment me jeter un sort ? Questionna-t-il, cachant avec peine son incrédulité.

Face au silence et à la mine de son amie qui baissait honteusement les yeux, il en conclut que oui.

— Je vois, dit-il gravement. Laissez-moi deviner… Vous m'auriez désarmé, fait un brin de ménage, monsieur serait parti et enfin, après un petit sort d'amnésie, le tour aurait été joué. C'est bien cela?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, mais il ne manqua pas de voir qu'alors qu'une paire d'yeux semblait vouloir traverser le matelas pour se cacher en dessous, une autre montait désespérément au ciel.

Harry soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins moelleux du fauteuil.

— Non vraiment, on était obligé d'en arriver là ? Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Hermione releva timidement les yeux vers lui.

— Tu n'es pas fâché ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

— Personne ne t'en veux Hermione, avoua son meilleur ami.

— Personne ? Répéta-t-elle. Tu veux dire que tout le monde est au courant?!

Le silence du Survivant l'alarma et elle paniqua un peu plus, au comble du possible.

— Par Merlin! Jura-t-elle. Comment?

— Vous n'êtes pas maîtres en l'art de la discrétion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! L'agressa à moitié la jeune femme.

Il esquissa un petit sourire, ravi de voir qu'elle retrouvait rapidement ses esprits. Il allait lui répondre lorsque le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa de nouveau, virant au translucide inquiétant.

— Et Ron ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix blanche.

— Quoi Weasley ?!

Hermione se tourna vers son amant qui venait de cracher le nom de son meilleur ami comme s'il s'était agi d'une potion écoeurante.

— Je m'inquiète de savoir sa réaction, je te rappelle que vous n'étiez pas des super potes à Poudlard ! Lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

L'homme fit la moue tout en se calant un peu plus dans ses oreillers, appuyé contre la tête de lit.

— Alors ? Questionna-t-elle du même ton sec, reportant son attention sur Harry qui souriait face à la réaction du couple.

Une petite scène de jalousie, comme c'était mignon.

— Comment veux-tu qu'il le prenne ? Évidemment, il l'a mal pris au début, il est devenu rouge, il a tapé du pied, hurlé, menacé, et puis il s'est finalement calmé. Tu ne nous en parlais pas, il a pensé que ça serait passé…

— Mais ça va passer! S'exclama Hermione par pur réflexe, sans prendre en compte le sursaut outré de son amant, ni la lueur d'indignation qui habitait ses yeux.

Harry se retint de rire, reprenant son explication.

— Mais les jours ont passé, puis les semaines ont passé, puis les mois ont…

— On a compris, grogna l'homme installé dans le lit en croisant les bras.

Harry déglutit difficilement, ce son rauque lui rappelant un autre entendu récemment.

— Heu… Oui, donc, en voyant que ça durait entre vous deux, il s'est résigné.

— Vous n'êtes pas fâché que je ne vous ai rien dit?

— On a fini par comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher avec lui…

L'homme dont il était question allait répliquer lorsque la main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras.

— Et puis, poursuivit le Survivant nullement impressionné par le regard noir braqué sur lui, on a mis ça sur le compte de la crainte, tu devais penser qu'on ne l'accepterait pas…

— Et vous l'acceptez ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

— Tu nous laisses vraiment le choix ? Questionna-t-il gentiment narquois.

— Euh… oui ? Grimaça-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, incertaine que ce soit la bonne réponse.

Ce ne le fut pas pour l'une des deux parties, qui lui envoya joyeusement à la figure un oreiller bien rebondi.

Le Survivant ne put cette fois retenir son rire, et ne vit pas par la même occasion un autre projectile moelleux destiné à l'assommer se diriger vers lui.

— La ferme Potter!

Réalisant soudainement la situation, il cessa de suite, et se leva maladroitement.

— Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller…

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais combien de temps il te fallait encore pour te décider à débarrasser le plancher.

— Tu n'es pas chez toi que je sache, maugréa l'auror, comprenant que l'entente serait difficile.

— Il se pourrait que si, le nargua-t-on.

Le Survivant s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

— Hermione ! Dis moi que…

Mais une fois de plus sa meilleure amie semblait vouloir disparaître.

— On avait repéré cet appart i peu près deux ans, quand on a voulu s'installer ensemble, ça faisait longtemps qu'on y pensait, on avait commencé à chercher à notre sortie de Poudlard mais…

— À votre sortie de Poudlard ?! Répéta Harry, stupéfait.

Si l'auror avait pâli à l'entente du « deux ans », il avait failli s'étrangler à l'annonce de leur ancienne école.

La jeune femme se mordit violemment la lèvre, consciente de son erreur. Son compagnon commençait à perdre patience et Harry n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Tu veux dire que tu le fréquentais à Poudlard? Ça fait trois ans que…

— Quatre ans, précisa l'homme.

Hermione le gronda du regard et lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Harry, elle le devina prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

— Ça fait quatre ans que tu nous caches ça ?! J'y crois pas ! Ne me dites surtout pas que vous êtes mariés !

— Pas encore…

Harry fusilla l'homme du regard, remarquant au passage la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son amie. Ils allaient le tuer. Oui, il ne sortirait définitivement pas vivant de cet appartement.

— Tu sais, je comptais vous le dire, tenta Hermione.

— Quand ça ? Une fois qu'il t'aurait mis enceinte?

Il regretta rapidement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit la peine se peindre sur le visage de son amie.

— Désolé Hermione, mais comprends-moi, il y a trois mois je découvre que tu entretiens une relation secrète avec lui, et aujourd'hui j'apprends qu'en fait, ça durait déjà depuis des années ! Ça… ça fait un choc !

— C'est moi qui suis désolée Harry, commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, j'aurais dû vous le dire. Mais à l'époque, vous étiez encore de grands enfants, vous vous détestiez… Nous-même nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi nous, pourquoi cette relation, on ne pensait pas que ça aurait duré. Et puis, on est sorti de l'école, vous vous haïssiez toujours autant. Quand vous me racontiez chacun de votre côté vos journées au Ministère, j'avais l'impression d'être toujours à l'école, face à deux garçons de maison rivale. Tu le voyais toujours comme ton ennemi, Ron aussi…

— Il était aussi ton ennemi Hermione, murmura Harry, attentif et désireux de comprendre, de savoir, enfin.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme tel, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était à Serpentard, qu'il était _forcément _mauvais. On avait des options en commun, il était souvent à la bibliothèque, je le voyais différemment de vous. Et puis c'est arrivé, comme ça, par hasard, et puis ça a évolué. Je t'assure Harry, que je n'ai jamais voulu vous mentir, mais j'y étais contrainte, il m'apportait ce bonheur, cette affectation que je n'avais pas avec vous, et d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas que vous me rejetiez à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas voulu choisir…

Le Survivant soupira lourdement en se rasseyant.

— Je peux comprendre Hermione, murmura-t-il. Ce sera plus difficile pour Ron, mais je pense qu'il pourra faire un effort. Je crois qu'il a toujours eu un petit faible pour Pansy Parkinson, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ce qu'il aurait fait à ta place dans ce cas…

La tentative du Survivant de détendre l'atmosphère réussit quelque peu. Hermione essuya ses quelques larmes, et lui adressa un sourire désolé, contrit et confus tout à la fois, tandis que son compagnon levait un sourcil, intéressé par la toute dernière information.

— Je me suis trompé, avoua Harry, réalisant ce fait. Vous êtes bien des maîtres en l'art de la discrétion.

Cet aveu eut le mérite de faire sourire plus joyeusement Hermione, mais elle ne put se détacher de son regard désolé.

— Ça n'a pas été facile… À Poudlard, si, en tant que préfète, j'avais beaucoup de possibilités. Mais après…

Le Survivant devina sans mal la difficulté de son amie à aborder le sujet, aussi voulut-il le lui épargner.

— Sinon, il habite vraiment ici? Je veux dire, je suis venu un bon nombre de fois et, je n'ai jamais décelé une présence masculine. Pourtant c'est mon métier de scruter partout…

— Nous faisions attention…

— Mais quand Ginny dormait ici ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

— Elle me chassait chez ma mère, grogna une voix rauque, visiblement mécontente à l'évocation de ce genre de souvenirs.

Harry éclata alors d'un rire sonore. Ce ne fut pas un oreiller qui lui fut sauvagement envoyé dessus cette fois-là, mais un livre traînant sur la table de chevet, qu'il parvint néanmoins à éviter.

Se sentant légèrement indésirable, et se rappelant subitement qu'il les avait interrompu d'une manière incongrue, il décida de quitter, et la chambre, et l'appartement, au plus vite.

— Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller… désolé de vous avoir dérangé…

— Oh… euh… oui ! Attends ! Je vais te raccompagner, s'activa Hermione qui se leva, emportant avec elle le drap, duquel elle s'enveloppa.

Ignorant le regard réprobateur de son amant resté dans le lit, elle suivit Harry à travers l'appartement, l'escortant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Elle repoussa du pied les vêtements envahissant le couloir, se mordant les lèvres, toujours horriblement gênée. Elle fit de même pour les chaussures, alors qu'ils traversaient le séjour.

— Le dossier Fisher est sur la table, informa Harry, en passant devant la grande table.

— Ah oui, merci. Je m'en occuperai demain.

En passant devant la cuisine, elle crut défaillir à la vue de l'état de la pièce et à l'idée que Harry l'ait remarqué.

— Je suis désolée pour l'état dans lequel tu as trouvé l'appartement, s'excusa-t-elle, dépitée.

— Non Hermione, c'est moi qui te prie de m'excuser, je suis passé à l'improviste et je me suis permis d'entrer en pensant que tu n'étais pas là.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Elle lui pardonnait.

— Vous vous êtes disputés ? Osa-t-il demander timidement.

— Hum… Oui. Une histoire bête, grimaça-t-elle. Tu trouves que j'ai grossi?

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de la rouvrir, interdit par la question qui l'avait pris de court.

— Il t'a dit ça ? Fit-il comme s'il fut outré alors qu'il souriait intérieurement, content d'avoir trouvé la parade.

— Il l'a clairement laissé sous-entendre, bougonna-t-elle.

— Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas.

Elle haussa les épaules, toujours boudeuse, tandis que l'auror s'abstenait de lui dire qu'au vu de la façon dont l'affaire s'était démêlée, il était sûr que le Serpentard n'avait rien contre cette éventuelle prise de poids.

— Tu ne diras rien à Ron? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudain pour la seconde fois. Je préfère le lui annoncer moi-même.

— Fais vite alors… Plus vite tu le lui auras dit, plus vite tu te sentiras mieux…

Elle lui sourit, soulagée de sa compréhension, mais la culpabilité la rongeait toujours.

— Encore désolée, souffla-t-elle. J'aurais dû vous le dire.

— Ecoute Hermione, tu ne vas pas t'excuser à chaque fois qu'on se verra. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te comprenais. Il nous arrive à tous de faire des trucs un peu bêtes et contre notre nature quand on est dans cet état.

— Dans quel état?

— Eh bien… dans ton état, expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Je ne comprends pas, Harry.

— Quand on a des étoiles dans les yeux et la tête dans les nuages, qu'on fait du favoritisme, des cachotteries, quand on se dispute pour un rien et qu'on se réconcilie tout de suite passionnément, quand on se sent léger, avec des papillons dans le ventre…

— Merci Harry, le coupa-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Il la regarda, sceptique. Elle n'allait pas le convaincre du contraire. Pas après quatre ans à mener une double vie pour cette canaille de Serpentard.

— Hermione, s'il te plaît.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, impuissante. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque l'auror lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. En soulevant les paupières, elle tomba sur une mer émeraude qui lui souriait.

— Tu l'aimes, murmura-t-il avant de prendre congé.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il ne put réprimer un léger rire en pensant à son amie, debout de l'autre côté du battant, immobile, les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vide, toujours abasourdie par les trois petits mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Et c'est tout sourire qu'il transplana chez lui, tout heureux qu'il était d'avoir appris aujourd'hui à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était de façon indéniable éperdument amoureuse de Blaise Zabini.

Mais au fond de lui, il était sûr qu'elle le savait déjà.


End file.
